Only a Father
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: On Chritsmas Eve, Yami misses someone dearly in the Death Relam. But what happens when somene grants his wish?


Only a Father

By Ayato Kamina

Note: This is sort of based on the ep I watched on Saturday, but it's taking place on Christmas Eve.

Summary: It's been over a year after the Ceremonial Battle. Yami decides to stay with Yugi and gets a new body. But when Yugi asks him what he wants for Christmas, Yami's only reply is a wish: 'A Father I had, but I wish to see him again, but I want him to be with me…forever…'

Ever since Yami had a real body, there was something he always wished for. But what else would a ex-pharaoh want in his life? He got to be with Yugi, he got to hang out with his friends and his grandfather and attend his school, what more could he want?

Early on a Saturday morning, Yami awoke to the sun shining through his and Yugi's room. They both had bunk beds, so, you guessed it, Yami had the top bunk. He got up and went to take a shower.

The warm water felt cool on his skin as he lathered his hair and body in shampoo and soap. But something inside him made his heart ache. Only he knew why. Not only did he decide to stay with Yugi, but he also missed someone in the realm of the dead…

His father.

He missed him so dearly, it hurt. Sometimes at night, he would listen to the song "With Arms Wide Open," by Creed to clear his thoughts. But not only that. Today was a special day. It was Christmas Eve, a time for last minute shopping for the ones you love, and a time to party the next day. Yami didn't feel too happy about this holiday.

After cleaning up, Yami went downstairs to see Yugi making breakfast. "Hey, Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Hey," Yami sighed as he sat at the table. Yugi grabbed his plate and sat across from his 'brother'. "Yami? Is something wrong?" he asked. "No. I'm fine, Yugi," Yami said as he put on a fake smile. Yugi shrugged and went on eating. Yami rested his chin in his hands, having a sad look in his eyes. "Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?"

"…Is there something you would want for Christmas this year?"

Yami sighed. "Only one thing, Yugi, and you wouldn't understand."

Yugi cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Yugi…do you know what it's like not to have someone by your side, cheering for you to be your best and encouraging you in any way they can?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. Never. Why? Is it someone in the realm of death that you miss?"

A tear rolled down Yami's face. "Yes…" he whispered.

"…Who?"

"…My…father…"

Yugi was stunned. "Your father? Really?" He asked. Yami sobbed. "It hurts me so much, not to be loved without him," he said. "The day he died broke my heart in pieces I couldn't pick up. On the outside I was fine, but on the inside I was torn, no one to look after me." Yami cried harder and Yugi walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yami, it's okay. Is that what you wish for? You want your father back?" he asked.

Yami nodded. "Not only that…" he said. "But…I want him to be with me…forever. Like a father and son."

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure someone up there will be happy to grant it," he said as he patted him on the back and went to the living room. Yami went back up to his room to let his heart break even more.

* * *

Yami was listening to the radio when the song he listened to so much was playing. The song fit on how he was feeling on that day of his father's death. When he was only thirteen, he was told that his father was injured during a war in Cairo. Three days later, he died. He was heart broken when he heard. Even thinking of it brought tears to his eyes.

Unknown to him, someone on the rooftop of the game shop, heard his wish. "Your wish will be reviled when Ra raises…my son," the figure said as he jumped off the roof and headed off into the mist, awaiting his arrival of dawn.

* * *

Yami was enjoying his moment of slumber. He snuggled against the pillows, dreaming ruling Egypt as Pharaoh. But suddenly, he was awakened by someone jumping on him.

"Unhand me, thy knave, for thy will send thee to the dungeons of hell!" he cried as he awoke. His eyes only saw Yugi. "Oh…Yugi…by the gods, you scared me!" he breathed. He looked at the clock and groaned. "Yugi, it's six in the morning, why wake me up so early?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You know what today is, right?" Yugi smiled. Yami looked at him and smirked. "I haven't forgotten," he said. Yugi squealed with glee. "Come on!" he cried as he took Yami's hand and raced out to the living room. As they got to the tree, bundles and bundles of presents lay about, and Yugi looked like he was a little boy at a candy store.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. "Well? What do you think?"

Yami smiled. "Like I always said: Let the games…commence!"

* * *

After hours of unwrapping gifts and paper all round, Yami and Yugi finally relaxed on the couch. "Did you enjoy your Christmas, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Yes. It was very convincing," Yami replied. Yugi's eyes lit up. "Oh hang on! There's one more present I forgot to give you, but it wasn't wrapped!" he cried as he ran to the front door. Yami waited patiently for his friend to return. Eventually he did. "Okay, Yami, come with me and close your eyes," he told him Yami did so and Yugi took his hand, allowing Yami to fallow.

Through his closed eyes, Yami wondered, where was Yugi taking him? He almost bumped into a few walls, but he was fine. Finally, he stooped. Yugi turned to him. "Okay, keep your eyes closed and stay there," Yugi said. Yami heard Yugi opening a door and he felt the cool breeze blowing through.

"Okay, you two, you can open your eyes now!" Yugi cried.

Yami slowly opened his eyes as did the figure before him. He took a step back in mere shock. There, standing before him, was his father! He looked real young, like in his mid twenties, had purple eyes and brown hair and wore a black biker jacket and a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Yami smiled happily and his eyes began to water with happiness. "…Father…_iew watake seru?_" Yami asked.

His father smiled. "Yes, my son. It is I," he said as he held out his arms. Yami ran to him and hugged his proud father and cried on his shoulder. "Father, you don't know how much this means to me…this is…this is a miracle! I wished for your return!" he sobbed. He let go of the embrace and allowed his father in their home. "How did you know about my wish?" Yami asked. "I heard your thoughts, Atem," he said. "I knew you missed me while I was in the realm of the dead. I missed you as well."

Yami looked at Yugi with a smile. "Yugi…" he stood up and hugged him. "Thank you. This is the best gift I've ever had!" Yugi smiled. "Your welcome. I figured you needed someone to be there for ya," he said. "Now go on, you two." Yugi held out some money and gave it to Yami. "Go spend some time together! You guys deserve it!"

Yami looked at his father and smiled and they went off on a father son outing. Yami then felt more like a child again, having someone to love him and care for him once more.

End

Hope u guys liked it! Read and review!


End file.
